Naruto The King of Magic
by Arch Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto hanyalah pemuda biasa namun kehidupannya berubah sejak ia bisa menggunakan apa yang namanya 'SIHIR'./" Seprtinya disini akan menyenangkan"/ #DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Naruto POV

.

" Sihir merupakan suatu ilmu yang membuat penggunanya dapat memanipulasi elemen yang ada dibumi ataupun hal-hal lainnya, untuk mengaktifkan sebuah sihir seseorang harus melafalkan kalimat-kalimat tertentu atau yang kita sebut dengan matra seperti…, untuk mempelajari sihir seseorang harus masuk keakademi sihir yang tempatnya dirahasiakan oleh pemerintah dan untuk masuk akademi sihir seseorang harus memiliki Chakra sebuah energi yang…... Sihir juga merupakan salah satu basis pertahanan suatu negara….". Tanpa memperdulikan penjelasan guru didepan kelas aku masih saja membehamkan kepala kuningku diantara kedua lenganku, terkadang aku heran mengapa orang biasa seperti kami ini harus mempelajari sejarah sihir yang pasti tidak akan berguna untuk kedepannya.

**.Plukk.**

" Naruto_-san_ ! bisakah kau memperhatikan ". ucap senseiku setelah melemparkan penghapus kekepalaku.

Aku hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan senseiku itu ' Benar-benar merepotkan '.

Naruto POV End.

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

**NaruSaku**

**OOC,AU,TYPO ,DLL**

**Don't like don't read**

**Naruto The King of Magic**

**Chapter 1 : New Life**

Naruto berjalan sendirian melewati jalanan sepi yang berada dipinggiran kota Tokyo. Derap langkahnya terdengar nyaring sampai memekakan telinga, menghela nafasnya ia melirik kearah jalm tangannya yang melekat manis ditangan kirinya ' tengah malam pantas saja sepi '. Gumamnya.

Ia mendengus, mengingat bagaimana tadi ia tertidur dibukit belakang sekolah setelah pulang dari 'mendengarkan omongan tak berguna dari gurunya' disekolah. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena hari ini ia libur bekerja karena bosnya sedang ada urusan keluarga.'huh, mengingat hari merepotkan ini, bukankah hari ini tanggal 9 Oktober?' pikirnya. Tidak berapa lama kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna. " Be-berarti ini tanggal….".

**.Deg.**

Sensasi ini, sensansi yang beberapa tahun ini selalu ia rasakan, sensasi yang selalu menghantuinya dikala umurnya bertambah setiap tahunnya. Iya tidak salah lagi, kulit yang terasa seperti terbakar api yang membara, jantung yang berdetak melebihi batas normal dan juga tenaganya yang serasa bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"**Grrr."**

Ia menengokan kepalanya saat sebuah suara yang seperti geraman yang memasuki indra pendengarannya. Ia melihat disana, dibalik semak-semak tampak sebuah mata berwarna kuning yang menyala terang dalam gelapnya malam.** " Hahaha sepertinya malam ini aku akan berpesta "**. Sosok itu keluar dari semak-semak disertai suara beratnya yang mengalun dimalam kelam ini. Sesosok seperti seekor kucing hitam yang memiliki taring dan cakar yang panjang, hanya saja ukurannya sangat besar. Black Panther. 'Apa itu Yokai ?' batinnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung berlari dengan sekuat tenaga setelah mengetahui bahaya mengintainya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa dibawah kakinya terbentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan pola Hekstagram aneh yang mengeluarka cahaya Orange. Yang ia pikirkan saat itu hanyalah berlari sejauh mungkin berharap ia bisa selamat dari Yokai Black Panther itu. **" Mau main kejar-kejaran eh ? manusia"**. Lagi, suara yang dapat membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya langsung merinding seketika, apa lagi suara itu berasal dari sesosok Yokai yang menyerupai hewan buas yang siap memangsa kapan saja, siapa yang tidak ketakutan ?.

** . .**

Ia masih berlari namun lambat laun larinya mulai memelan hingga akhirnya berhenti dengan, bertumpu pada lutut guna mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia tersenyum lega saat menengokan kepalanya kebelakang tetapi tidak menemukan apapun. Sepertinya ia telah berhasil kabur dari Yokai tadi, **" Kau mencariku manusia ? "**.

Ia langsung tersungkur jatuh ketanah ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang ada didepannya itu, 'bagaimana bisa?' batinnya ketakutan. **"Hahahah, sekarang kau tidak bisa lagi lari manusia"** kata Yokai itu yang sembari tertawa menampilkan gigi taring panjangnya, tak membuang waktu lama menerjang langsung Naruto dengan cakar tajamnya.

'Apa ini akhirku ?' batin Naruto sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya menanti rasa sakit yang akan mendera tubuhnya.

**Blar**.

" **Grrr sialan kau manusia, akan kucabik-cabik kau nanti ".**

Ternyata cakar tadi tidak sampai mengenai Naruto, cakar itu hanya menghantam sebuah lingkaran berwarna orange berpola hekstagram yang muncul entah darimana sperti melindungi Naruto dari cakatan Yokai itu. Namun semua itu tidak bertahan lama karena cahaya yang dipancarkan lingkaran itu lama-kelamaan mulai meredup seolah akan hancur seiring dengan serang yang terus dilancarkan oleh Yokai Black Panther itu. ' I-ini t-terlalu kuat ' batin Naruto.

" **Tlobrednuht Tlobrednuht Derettahs "**.

** .BLAR.**

Sebuah petir bertegangan besar menghantam tubuh Yokai yang menyerang Naruto hingga hancur menjadi abu yang terbang diterpa angin malam. Dari balik kegelapan muncul seorang pria berumur 30-an yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak dan juga sebagian wajah yang tertutupi oleh masker.

" Apa kau tidak apa-apa Bocah ? "

.

.

0000000

.

.

" Hehehe Kimiko-chan kau sangat agresif ".

Sebuah tawa mesum terdengar dari seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak dan tidak lupa dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya itu, saat ini ia tengah membaca sebuah buku bersampul orange. Ya dia adalah Hatake Kakashi. Ia saat ini sedang melaksanakan sebuah misi untuk memusnahkan seekor Yokai yang berkeliaran didaerah pinggiran kota Tokyo.

**Deg.**

' Aura ini ! hmm tidak salah lagi ini berasal Yokai dan sepertinya tadi aku merasakan Chakra, tapi Chakra siapa ? sebaiknya aku kesana ' batin Kakashi merasakan sebuah aura Yoki yang bercampur dengan Chakra meskipun samar-samar. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memasukan buku yang ia baca kedalam sebuah tas kecil yang ada dipinggangnya.

**TAP. .**

Ia melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk agar bisa lebih cepat sampai keasal aura tersebut. ' Auranya berasal dari arah jam 3, aku harus cepat ' batinnya sambil mempercepat larinya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat sebuah cahaya didepannya yang terhalangi oleh sebuah tembok yang cukup tinggi.

' Hmmm, sepetinya itu tempatnya ' batinnya.

**TAP.**

" Nani ? " ucapnya kaget melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya itu, ia melihat seorang yang sepertinya masih SMA itu sedang dicabik-cabik oleh seekor Yokai namun terhalangi oleh sebuah lingkaran berwarna orang. Bukan, ia bukan kaget karena ada Yokai yang menyerang manusia tapi ia kaget melihat seorang manusia biasa bisa menggunakan sihir. Yang ia ketahui seorang dari kalangan biasa yang memiliki aliran Chakra akan langsung direkrut untuk masuk kesekolah sihir sejak kecil t-tapi kenapa ia tidak direkrut dan juga bagaimana ia bisa menggunakan sihir ?. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk difikirannnya saat itu. Namun, ia langsung tersadar bahwa ia harus segera menolong orang yang ada didepannya itu.

" **Tlobrednuht Tlobrednuht Derettahs ".**

Ia menghapiri bocah itu setelah berhasil melenyapkan Yokai yang menyerangnya, bocah itu saat ini masih terduduk ditanah, sepertinya ia masih syok atas apa yang dilihatnya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa Bocah ? ".

.

.

00000000

.

.

Naruto langsung tersadar saat mendengar seseorang yang bertanya kepadanya. Ia segera berdiri mengusap debu yang mengotori celananya sambil menjawab. " Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Arigatou sudah menolongku paman ". ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

" Oh, syukurlah ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu ? namaku Hatake Kakashi ". tanya Kakashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah pemuda yang ditemuinya itu.

" Namaku Naruto, Kakashi_-san_ ". Ucap Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Kakashi.

**Deg.**

' C-chakranya !, c-chakranya sangat besar sekali, t-tapi sepertinya ada yang menghalingi c-chakra itu k-keluar ' batin Kakashi mengetahui fakta baru tentang bocah yang ada didepannya namun ia langsung menguasai dirinya. " Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan sihir Naruto_-san_ ".

" S-sihir ? " Naruto sedikit tersentak saat mengetahui dirinya bisa menggunakan sihir _seseuatu yang ia benci_ yang sebenar dibenci mungkin pelajaran sejarah sihir yang menurutnya sangat membosankan tapi selalu diulang-ulang ataupun memang ia yang tidak suka belajar.

" Entahlah aku juga tidak tau ". jawab Naruto.

" Hmm begitu ya, baiklah Naruto_-san_ bagimana kalau kau belajar sihir diKonoha Akademi of Magic ?, mengingat kau yang memiliki pancaran Chakra mungkin kau akan diburu oleh para Yokai lagi "

" E-eh ? tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahku ? ". ucap Naruto sedkit ketakutan saat mendengar bahwa dirinya akan diburu oleh makhluk menyeramkan lagi.

" Soal itu bisa kami urus Naruto_-san_, yang terpenting sekarang adalah jawabanmu "

" Hah baiklah " ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya, Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya menunjukan Eye's Smile andalannya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menginap dirumahmu malam ini megingat kau tidak tau tempatnya ". kata Kakashi masih dengan senyumnya.

" EEEHHH ? "

.

.

00000000

.

.

Tampak lingkaran sihir yang berwarna perak terlihat disebuah gerbang besar yang menjadi pintu masuk untuk akses kesebuah desa _yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran sebuah desa_ yang dikelilingi oleh hutan yang sangat lebat. Desa itu adalah The Hidden City a.k.a. Konoha. Dari lingkaran sihir itu kini terlihat dua pria yang berbeda umur sedang berjalan menuju kearah gerbang.

" Owaa, jadi inikah Konoha itu ". ucapa Naruto terkagum melihat sebuah gerbang raksasa yang ada didepannya. Kakashi yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya menampilkan senyum andalannya.

" Oh ya Naruto_-san_ kau berhutang 1500 yen untuk perjalanan kemari ". kata Kakashi yang masih menampilkan senyumnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu saja memprotes namun saat akan melancarkan protesnya tiba-tiba saja ia menyeringai. " Dan sepertinya berhutang 5000 yen untuk menginap semalam Kakashi_-san_, khukhkhu ". ucap Naruto diakhiri tawa setannya.

Namun Kakashi sepertinya tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto, ia terus saja berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih dengan tawa anehnya. " Oi, tunggu aku begig sialan ". ucap Naruto memprotes.

"….." Kakashi masih saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Naruto, ditambah lagi dengan ditangannya kini terlihat sebuah buku bersampul Orange yang selalu setia menemaninya. " Dasar begig keparat " umpat Naruto.

.

.

00000000

.

.

Naruto kini sedang berada disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, ruangan yang bernuansa puith itu memiliki sebuah meja yang diletakan didepan jendela besar yang terdapat diruangan itu, disampingnya Kakashi masih tetap saja membaca buku Orange seakan tidak peduli apa yang terjadi diruangan ini. Sedangkan Naruto ia tampak sedikit gugup karena ia terus saja dipandangi oleh wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat plus dada yang berukuran super yang dapat membuat semua lelaki mengeluarkan liurnya, disamping wanita tadi tampak seorang wanita muda berambut hitam sebahu yang terus memeluk seekor babi dengan seulas senyum ramahnya.

" Hah, siapa Namamu bocah ". tanya wanita pisang didepannya a.k.a sang kepala sekolah Tsunade.

" N-naruto Baa_-chan_ ". ucap Naruto gugup sampai-sampai keceplosan menyebutkan sebuah kalimat yang merupakan 'pantangan' untuk diperdengarkan pada wanita.

Twich.

Sebuah perempatan muncul didahi wanita yang memiliki dada super itu. Tangannya terkepal kuat menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja. Kakashi yang melihat itupun hanya memberi tatapan pada Naruto yang seolah bermakna 'semoga kau selamat Naruto' sedangkan Sizune sang sekertaris kepala sekolah hannya memberikan senyum gugupnya.

" Apa katamu Bocah ? ". tanya Tsunade dengan suara rendah.

" M-maksud Baa_-chan_ a-apa ? ". jawab Naruto tidak menyadari ucapannya yang malah memperburuk situasi.

.Twich.

BRAKK.

Naruto dengan sukses melayang diruangan itu dan dengan apiknya mendarat ditembok yang menyebabkan tembok itu retak bahkan nyaris hancur.

" SEKALI LAGI KAU MENGATAKAN KATA ITU KUPASTIKAN KAU TAK AKAN MELIHAT HARI ESOK BOCAH SIALAN !" ucap Tsunade dengan muka yang sudah sangat memerah karena amaranya yang memuncak.

" GO-GOMENASAI _BAA-CHAN_ "

BLARR. _poor you Naruto_

.

.

00000000

.

.

" Baiklah Naruto kau akan melakukan sparing untuk mengetes kekuatanmu ". ucap Tsunade tak memperdulikan Naruto yang sedang mengusap-usap pipinya yang lebam karena kejadian gaje tadi. Saat ini mereka sedang berada disebuah lapangan indoor yang digunakan untuk latihan para siswa yang ada diKonoha Akademy of Magic. " Kakashi kau yang akan menjadi lawannnya ".

" Matte matte matte, kenapa aku harus melawan begig yang satu itu " ucap Naruto memprotes sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kakashi.

" Sudahlah gaki kau lawan saja, tadi bukankah sudak kubilang sparing ini untuk mengetes kekuatanmu, lagipula dia juga akan jadi senseimu nanti ".

" E-eh ? t-tapi… "

" Kenapa Naruto, apakah kau takut hmm ? " Kakashi menyela ucapan Naruto tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari buku favortinya.

" Oi, jangan bercanda "

" Sudah sudah Naruto_-kun_, lagipula sparing ini tidak menggunakan sihir, sparing ini berguna untuk mengetes kemampuan bertarungmu ". ucap Sizune melerai perdebatan tidak berguna itu.

Naruto dan Kakashi kini berada ditengah lapangan bersiap untuk bertarung. Terlihat Naruto sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda bertarung yang pernah ia pelajari dari tetangganya, sedangkan Kakashi ia masih saja dengan santainya membaca buku Orange kesukaannya itu dan tidak melakukan kuda-kuda.

" Oi! Begig cepat pasang kuda-kudamu ". ucap Naruto yang merasa sedikit emosi karena Kakashi belum juga memasang kuda-kudanya.

" Ini kuda-kudaku Naruto ". ucap Kakashi masih dengan santainya.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun menggeram karena merasa terhina dan langsung berlari menyerbu Kakashi dengan pukulan yang siap dilanyangkan. ' Bodoh, menyerang langsung tanpa strategi ' batin semua orang yang ada disana. Kakashi yang melihat itupun hanya menundukan tubuhnya yang membuat Naruto menyeringai. Dengan cepat Naruto menganyunkan kakinya dengan kekuatan penuh kearah Kakashi yang terbelalak melihat kecepatan mengubah gerakannya.

Kakashi yang melihat itu dengan segera melopat mudur menghindari terdangan Naruto yang mengarah kepadanya ia sedikit kagum dengan akselerasi itu malah makin menambah seringaian Naruto yang membuat semua yang ada disitu kebingungan.

Bugh. Wuuush. Pluk.

Naruto hanya berhasil mengenai buku yang berada ditangan Kakashi sehingga buku itu terlempar jauh keluar dari arena pertarungan meraka. " Hahahaha enyahlah kau buku laknat ". Naruto tertawa puas akan hasil karyanya itu.

Semua yang melihat itu hanya menatap tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat. Naruto yang mereka kira hanya menyerang tanpa berfikir ternyata melakukan hal yang tak terduga yang sangat terencana yaitu mengincar sebuah buku Orange yang membuah penyihir sekelas Tsunade, Sizune dan Kakashi tidak menduga akan hal itu. Namun Kakashi segera mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi horor yang membuat yang Naruto merinding seketika. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat dilihat mata Kakashi saat ini sudah berada dibelakang Naruto dengan berjongkok dan tangan yang saling menyatu dengan jari telujuk dan tengah mengarah keatas (posisi hand seal tiger).

" Senen Goroshi "

" ITTAI~ " teriak Naruto memilukan yang melayang bebas keluar arena dengan mata berair setelah menerima dengan telak serangan Kakashi.

.

.

00000000

.

.

Naruto dan Kakashi saat ini sedang berjalan berdampingan menuju kamar yang akan Naruto tempati selama berada disini. Setelah pertarungan yang ia anggap konyol, ia diberi seragam sekolah juga sebuah pin yang bertuliskan huruf 'D' tidak lupa juga jadwal pelajarannya.

Naruto terus saja berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kamarnya seperti siswa-siswa yang sedang berlatih sihir, ataupun siswa yang sedang balapan dengan kuda aneh yang mengeluarkan cahaya yang kata Kakashi adalah Sinkigami buatan. Saking asiknya Naruto mengagumi sekolah ini ia sampai tidak menyadari ada orang didepannya.

Brukk.

" Ittai~ ". sebuah suara feminim terdengar diindra pendengaran Naruto yang menyadarkan ia dari dunianya.

" Go-gomenasai, aku tidak sengaja " ucap Naruto tergagap.

" Hei, kalau jalan hati-hati dasar baka ". gadis bersurai pink itu mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung saja menyemprot Naruto yang hanya melongo diseprot seperti itu oleh gadis yang ada didepannya. Merasa bahwa bukan hanya bocah pirang saja yang ada didepannya gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan kesamping pemuda pirang dan mendapatkan sang sensei yang hanya melihat perdebatan mereka dengan eye's smile andalannya.

" Ah, Sumimasen sensei " ucap gadis itu seraya membungkukan badan kepada senseinya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan seburat merah tipis diwajahnya.

Naruto segera melanjutkan perjalannya yang sempat tersendat tadi, tanpa ia sadari sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan. Sebuah senyum yang mengatakan 'rindu' mungkin? Entahlah. 'sepertinya kehidupan disini akan menarik' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

TBC

**AN: Holaaaa minna !, masih ingat dengan author abal ini? _ngapain nginget-nginget lu_, saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic abalnya. Semoga kalian suka. Tentu saja review sangat diperlukan untuk menambah semangat saya dalam menulis dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Yo REVIEW PLEASE !**


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha Akademi of Magic, sebuah sekolah sihir elit yang sudah berdiri sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Banyak siswa yang berasal dari kalangan klan sihir ternama maupun siswa rekrutan yang berasal dari kalangan rakyat biasa yang bersekolah disekolah ini. Sekolah yang berada diKonoha yang memiliki sistem pemerintahan sendiri ini sudah banyak menghasilkan Onmyoji _sebutan untuk para penyihir profesional_ hebat, diantaranya seperti, Hashirama Senju yang merupakan God of Magic, Tobirama Senju adik Hashirama yang merupakan Onmyoji hebat pada zamannya dan lain-lain.

Namun tidak ada sesuatu yang sempurna, setiap cahaya pasti memiliki bayangannya, Kohoha juga menyumbang pejahat sihir yang banyak ditakuti seluruh dunia. Selain itu sistem pendidikan yang membagi-bagi siswa dalam Ranking tertentu menyebabkan banyak siswa yang memberikan perlakuan yang semena-mena kepada siswa yang memiliki Rangking yang lebih rendah. Itulah sisi gelap dari 'Dunia Sihir'.

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

**NaruSaku**

**OOC,AU,TYPO ,DLL**

**Don't like don't read**

**Naruto The King of Magic**

**Chapter 2 : The Beginning**

Derap langkah terdengar jelas disetiap sudut lorong tangga yang menghubungkan dengan atap sekolah. Berjalan dengan pelan, ia menapaki satu persatu anak tangga dalam keheningan. Tatapan matanya nampak tidak fokus seakan fikirannya melayang entah kemana. Namun itu tak bertahan lama ketika sebuah senyum miris terparti diwajahnya. Ia menyadari tatapan siswa lainnya saat ia memperkenalkan diri ataupun tatapan saat ia dalam perjalanan menuju atap ini. Sebuah tatapan yang mengartikan bahwa ia tidak berguna, seorang menjijikan yang patut dimusnahkan, seseorang yang hanya menjadi beban yang tak diinginkan kelahirannya didunia. Ya, ia mungkin memang tak diinginkan untuk lahir kedunia ini mengingat bahwa ia orang yang dibuang orang tuanya. 'Haah, ini sangat merepotkan'.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan dengan atap sekolah yang menjadi tujuannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya saat cahaya masuk dengan cepat sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu. Begitu semuanya kembali normal, ia hanya terpaku saat mendapati pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Tepat didepan matanya terjadi sebuah pengeroyokan terhadap siswa yang ia perkirakan memiliki Ranking lebih rendah dari mereka. Sebegini kejamkah perlakuan mereka terhadap yang lemah, begitu tegakah mereka sampai-sampai memukuli seseorang yang lebih lemah darinya sampai tidak berdaya. Apa salah mereka sampa diperlakukan seperti itu.

Ekspresi sendu yang sempat menghiasi wajah tan itu musnah dan digantikan ekspresi kerasnya, suara gemletuk terdengar jelas saat ia menggertakan gginya. Apa ini kenyataan sebenarnya tentang kota yang ia anggap damai itu. Melesat dengan cepat, ia memukul seseorang yang sedang menginjak kepala korban menyebabkan orang itu terlempar dan menabrak kawat pembatas.

"Mikado" teriak kedua temannya yang kaget melihat temannya melayang begitu saja.

"Hei ! apa yang kau lakukan ?". teriak salah seorang dari mereka yang memiliki rambut hitam.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan hah, Teme?". Teriak Naruto penuh emosi.

"Cih, sebaiknya kau pergi pecundang. Kau tidak ingin kami memukulimu kan? Tidak usah sok jadi pahlawan disini" ucap siswa yang memiliki rambut ikal merah tanpa memperdulikan Naruto dan berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

**Greb.**

Sebuah tangan tan mencengkap erat tangan yang hendak memukul seorang berambut model bob yang terkapar dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Sang pemilik tangan tan itu menundukan kepala sehingga poninya menutupi kedua mata. "Siapa yang pahlawan?..." katanya dengan nada rendah yang hampir seperti sebuah bisikan. "…. Dan juga, KAULAH PECUNDANGNYA, TEME"

**Duakk.**

Naruto memukul siswa berambut merah itu sekuat tenaga sampai membuat pemuda itu tersungkur jatuh kelantai atap. "Masaki" teriak kedua temannya dan langsung berlari menghampirinya. Ia bisa melihat Masaki menatap tajam dirinya, seperti seekor beruang yang diganggu saat hibernasi. Mengelap darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya, Masaki berdiri mashi dengan mempertahan tatapan tajamnya. "Cih, jangan harap kau dapat lepas setelah semua ini".

"Heh, aku tidak akan takut pada orang seperti kalian" ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Souka, Shinkuro, Mikado kita ajari orang ini apa yang namanya sopan santun terhadap yang lebih kuat" ucap Masaki kepada kedua temannya dengan seringai iblis diwajahnya.

"Menarik, menarik. Akan kubayar perbuatanmu tadi pecundang" ucap Mikado sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya sedangkan Shinkuro hanya memandang remeh dirinya.

[Kau yang akakan menghabisi semuanya…]

[…menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangimu…]

[….kau akan menjadi sang raja…]

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dipelipis Naruto saat mendengar lantunan mantra yang dilantunkan pemuda merah didepannya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siswa yang tadi dipukuli sudah menyikir dan sekarang sedang bersandar ditembok sambil memegangi perutnya. Matanya bergerak liar mencari cara agar bisa menghadapi orang-orang didepannya. 'Aku harus hati-hati' batinnya..

[….yang akan menguasai segalanya….]

[….bangkitlah **Prince Crimson: Rapture**]

Jam tangan yang dari tadi sudah bersinar saat Masaki mulai melantunkan mantra kini semakin bersinar menjadi-jadi. Duabuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah tercipta disamping tubuh Masaki. Kedua tangannya masuk kelingkaran sihir itu dan menarik sesuatu dari dalamnya. Sepasang pistol berwarna merah yang memiliki ukiran-ukiran dimoncong pitolnya serta selongong peluru yang hanya berupa garis tipis kini sudah tergenggam dikedua tangan Misaki. "Kita lihat bagaimana kemampuanmu, pecundang". Ucap Misaki disertai seringai iblisnya.

**Syuut. Crash.**

Sebuah tekanan angin tipis melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Naruto. Ia yang kaget dengan serangan itu segera memiringkan badannya mencoba untuk menghindar, namun karena tidak bisa menghindar dengan sempurna membuat bahunya terkena serangan tersebut dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. "Arrrgh" erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Naruto saat serangan itu sukses mengenai bahu kirinya. 'cepat sekali' batin Naruto sambil memegangi bahu kirinya untuk menghentikan pedarahan.

"Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu hmm? pecundang" ucap Misaki disertai senyum meremehakan yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya menggeram mendengar ejekan yang keluar dari mulut lawannya. Ia paling tidak suka diremehkan. "Aku tidak akan perna kalah olehmu banci"

"Kalau begitu kita lihat omong kosongmu itu, PECUNDANG" ucap Misaki disertai sedikit emosi saat mendengar kata 'banci' dari pemuda blonde didepannya.

Sebuah tembakan kembali dilayangkan Misaki pada pemuda didepannya, namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, hanya udara kosong yang ia lihat didepannya juga sebuah kawah kecil hasil serangannya tadi menandakan bahwa tembakannya meleset kali ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah untuk mencari pemuda itu tapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. "Misaki diatas" teriakan Shinkuro menyadarkannya dari aktifitas mencarinya. Merasakan bahaya dari arah atas, ia mengarahkan direksinya keatas dan mendapati lawannya kini melesat cepat kearahnya dengan sebuah pukulan yang siap dilayangkan. 'Cih, sialan' batin Misaki sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Naruto melompat keatas untuk menghindari tembakan yang mengarah kepadanya. Merasa tidak akan menang jika melakukan pertarungan jarak jauh, ia segera membuat lingkaran sihir dibelakang tubuhnya untuk pijakan. Dengan segera ia melesat dengan kekuatan penuh kearah Misaki.

Saat jarak antaranya dan Misaki sudah sangat dekat, Naruto merasakan bahaya mendekat kearahnya. Ia langsung saja menengok kesamping, dan benar saja puluhan bola api seukuran bola sepak mengarah kepadanya. 'Sial, sejak kapan' batin Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto meraih tangan Misaki yang tersilang dan dengan memanfaatkan momentum tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya berputar kedepan 360 derajat. Memanfaatkan momentum itu juga ia menendang punggun Misaki sehingga ia terlempar kedepan dan melakukan rolling untuk mengurangi benturan dengan lantai atap.

**Blar.**

Bola api yang mengarah keNaruto sukses mengenai pagar kawat pembatas dan memebuat pagar itu hangus terbakar. Naruto menyeringai lebar setelah berhasil merebut salah satu pistol Misaki, namun detik berikutnya ekspresinya berubah, matanya terbelalak saat merasakan tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol itu seperti mati rasa. 'K-kenapa dengan tanganku' batin Naruto sambil mencoba mengerakan tangan kanan kanannya sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan melupakanku pecundang" teriak Mikado dari arah depan sambil mengayunkan lombak perak yang entah sejak kapan berada ditangannya mencoba memenggal kepala Naruto.

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya kebelakang untuk menghindari tebasan Mikado yang mengarah kepadanya. Mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Mikado, Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga menarik pelatuknya.

**Syuut.**

"Argghh" Mikado meraung kesakitan saat tekanan angin tipis yang tak kasat mata sukses mengenai kakinya. Tidak membuang kesempatannya Naruto menendang pergelangan tangan Mikado sehingga tombak yang ia pegang terlepas dari genggamannya. Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas sebagai tumpuan, ia memutar tubuhnya membuat ia berdiri dengan sempurna. Ia mengarahkan tangannya keatas mencoba meraih tombak yang tadi terlempar.

**Deg.**

Naruto berlutut dengan menggunakan tobak yang berhasil ia tangkap sebagai tongkat agar ia tidak terjatuh. Kedua tangannya yang memegang senjata lawan bergetar hebat. Nafasnya terengah-engah menandakan bahwa energinya sudah sedikit. 'k-kenapa serasa terbakar' batin Naruto masih dengan posisi berlutut. Erangan kesakitan kembali keluar dari mulut Naruto saat beberapa sihir Misaki mengenai punggungnya. Ia menengok kebelakang melihat Misaki dan Shinkuro berdiri berdampingan dan mengarahkan sihirnya kearahnya. 'Aku, tidak boleh menyerah' batin Naruto dengan tekad kuatnya.

"OWWAAA"

Entah karena apa kecepatan Naruto meningkat pesat sehingga dalam sekejap mata Naruto sudah berada dibelakang Misaki dan Shinkuro yang melebarkan matanya melihat kecepatan Naruto. Mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Misaki dan ujung tajam tombak kearah Shinkuro, Naruto bersiap melakukan serangan terakhirnya."Rasakan ini keparat" teriaknya.

**Deg.**

'Ke-kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak' batin Naruto merasakan tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa digerakan. "Hoam. Setelah ini kalian akan menjelaskan perbuatan kalian diruang kepala sekolah. Mendokusai" ucap sebuah suara pemuda dari arah belakang Naruto yang memiliki rambut nanas disertai wajah malasnya yang menatap Naruto dan yang lainnya bosan. Dibawah kakinya terlihat lingkaran sihir warna hitam berlambang klan Nara yang membuat bayangan pemuda itu memanjang dan mengikat semua orang yang ada disitu.

.

.

00000000

.

.

**Blar.**

Sebuah suara ledakan membangunkan Shikamaru dari acara 'tidur siangnya'. 'Pasti hal merepotkan' batin Shikamaru sambil menguap bosan. Membenahi bajunya ia berlari dengan kecepatan datas rata-rata menuju arah ledakan. Disepanjang perjalanan ia melihat banyak siswa yang juga berlari kearah yang sama dengannya namun dihalangi oleh para anggota Osis yang terlihat sangat kerepotan. Ia melihat atap sekolah yang kini hangus itu 'Kenapa harus terjadi hal yang merepotkan'.

Ditengah perjalan ia melihat Ino Yamanaka bersama sahabatnya Sakura Haruno yang juga berlari kearah atap. Mempercepat larinya untuk menyamai posisi, ia bertanya "Mana yang lain?" pertanyaan yang diiringi nada malas membuat Ino sedikit melonjak kaget.

"Mereka sedang mengatur siswa lain agar tidak panik Shika" jawab Ino setelah menguasai dirinya. "Kalau begitu kita harus cepat". Balas Shikamaru sambil mempercepat larinya mendahului dua gadis disampingnya.

**Brakk.**

Shikamaru mendobrak pintu atap dengan keras, mengedarkan pandangannya kesagala arah, ia terbelalak mendapati pemuda yang ia ketahui murid baru sedang memegang dua buah 'senjata sihir' milik dua orang Onmyoji yang ia ketahui berRanking A. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?" gumamnya. Sama sepertinya dua gadis dibelakangnya juga menampilkan reaksi yang sama sepertinya, mereka tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin seorang 'murid baru' bisa menggunakan senjata sihir milik orang lain yang merupakan hal mustahil bagi Onmyoji bahkan untuk orang yang berRanking S sekalipun. Mengesampingkan hal itu ia segera merapalkan mantra andalannya saat melihat siswa baru itu bersiap melakukan serangannya.

[Kau yang berasal dari kegelapan]

[Ikatalah mereka dalam belenggu bayangan]

[**Kage Mane**]

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta dibawah kaki Shikamaru membuat bayangnya memanjang dan menyatu dengan bayangan siswa-siswa yang ada didepannya dan membuat gerakan mereka terhenti seketika. Ia sedikit bernafas lega saat sihirnya berhasil dilakukan disaat-saat terakhir. "Ino, Sakura cepat lakukan" perintah Shikamaru tegas.

"Hoam. Setelah ini kalian akan menjelaskan perbuatan kalian diruang kepala sekolah. Mendokusai" lanjut Shikamaru setelah memerintahkan Ino dan Sakura.

Seakan sudah mengerti dengan perintah ambigu Shikamaru, mereka berdua segera berjalan kearah pelaku kerusuhan yang terjadi dan mengambil kertas mantra yang berada dipinggangnya terus menempelkannya dipunggung pelaku sambil mengucapkan kata [Order]. Kertas mantra itu berfungsi untuk membuat seseorang yang ditempelinya tidak bisa menggunakan sihir untuk sementara. Kertas mantra peninggalan Tobirama Senju itu biasa digunakan saat terjadi kerusuhan yang dilakukan siswa, tidak banyak yang diberi kekuasaan untuk menggunakan kertas manta itu, hanya anggota Osis itupun beberapa saja. "Oh ya, sekalian sembuhkan yang terluka" perintah Shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan oleh kedua gadis itu.

Setelah selesai melakukan tugas 'mengekang' tadi Sakura kini sedang berjalan menuju pemuda Blonde yang terlihat memiliki luka paling parah dari semuanya. Ia melihat pemuda itu jatuh terduduk setelah Shikamaru melepaskan sihirnya, senjata yang tadi berada ditangannya kini sudah menghilang. Ia bisa melihat tangan pemuda itu bergetar hebat, 'parah' batinnya. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda itu bisa bertahan dengan rasa sakit saat memegang senjata sihir orang lain.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk saat dirinya berlutut untuk mencoba menyembuhkan luka yang diterima pemuda itu. Manik shapirenya menatapnya sayu, Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu tentu saja gugup. Sakura sedikit bingung, saat ia melihat pemuda didepannya ia merasa familiar dengan sosok yang ada didepannya itu, namun ia tidak mengingatnya walaupun ia telah mencari memorinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau khas sihir penyembuhan tercipta ditangan Sakura. Ia mencoba melakukan penyembuhan dengan mengarahkan tangannya kedada pemuda didepannya namun niat itu ia urungkan saat pemuda jatuh tersungkur kebelakang _pingsan_. Mengarahkan tangannya untuk menangkap pemuda itu agar tubuhnya tidak membentur lantai, ia bisa melihat dengan ketara raut kelelahan sangat yang menghiasi wajah pemuda didepannya. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat membelai wajah tan pemuda dipelukannya,atau lebih tepatnya guratan tipis yang ada dipipi pemuda ini. 'Manis' pikirnya, sadar apa yang dipikirkannya rona merah segera saja menjalar dikedua pipinya. Ia tidak menyadari pandangan aneh yang dilayangkan kedua temannya saat melihat apa yang ia perbuat.

.

.

00000000

.

.

Naruto perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. 'Apa aku dirumah sakit?' batinnya. Ia mencoba bangkit untuk duduk namun ia kesulitan menggerakan anggota tubuhnya, apalagi tangannya rasanya mati rasa. "Ahh"

Sebuah pekikan halus mengagetkan Naruto, menengokan kepalanya kekanan ia mendapati sesosok gadis berambut pink tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya. Gadis itu dengan cekatan membantunya duduk. "Arigatou" ujar Naruto lemah yang dibalas dengan gumaman kecil oleh sang gadis. Naruto membuka mulutnya bersiap melayangkan pertanyaan. "Ini diruang kesehatan sekolah" seakan menyadari apa yang akan Naruto tanyakan gadis itu menjawab, membuat Naruto kembali mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Ahh" kembali, suara pekikan halus menyadarkan Naruto dari acara 'meratapi' dirinya yang diperban dihampir seluruh tubuhnya. Menengokan kepalanya kearah sang gadis, Naruto mendapati gadis itu sedang menepuk dahi lebarnya seakan teringat sesuatu yang penting. "Kau pasti belum makan kan?, kalau begitu aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan, umm"

"Naruto"

Naruto melihat gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya saat ia tak juga melanjutkan penyebutan namanya, nama belakang. Ia memaklumi, setiap orang yang baru mendengar namanya pasti responnya sama. "Baiklah Naruto-_san_, oh ya namaku Haruno Sakura" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu keluar sesaat setelah melihat anggukan yang diberikannya sebagai jawaban, tersenyum simpul ia lalu membatin 'aku akan membuatmu mengingatku kembali…. Sakura-_chan_'. Tidak lama, hanya beberapa menit Sakura sudah kembali dengan nampan yang berisi semangkuk sup dan semangkuk nasi hangat.

Menaruhnya dimeja samping ranjang, Sakura mengambil sebuah meja khusus dan diletakan didepan Naruto kemudian mengambil kembali nampan yang berada disamping tempat tidur dan meletakannya dimeja khusus depan Naruto. Ia melihat tangan pemuda didepannya bergetar, mencoba untuk meraih sumpit. Dengan inisiatif Sakura segera menarik kursi disamping ranjang dan mengambil mangkuk dan sumpit berniat menyuapi. Naruto hanya manut seperti anak kecil saat tangan Sakura terarah kepadanya menyuapinya. Seburat ketara dikedua pipi masing-masing sampai….

**Splash.**

Sebuah cahaya tadi membuat kedua remaja ini saling pandang sesaat dan dengan cepat menengokan kepala mereka kearah pintu. Disana, tidak jauh dari pintu terlihat empat orang yang sedang melihat layar handphone yang dipegang gadis berambut pirang. Keempat orang itu diantaranya yang berambut pirang tadi, laki-laki berambut nanas yang Naruto lihat saat diatap, laki-laki berambut mangkok yang Naruto tolong dan perempuan bercepol yang Naruto tidak tahu siapa itu.

"Ne Sakura, ternyata kau bisa melakukan hal romantis juga" goda gadis berambut pirang tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kelayar handphonenya. Ucapan itu tak ayal membuat pipi kedua remaja yang masih dalam posisi 'menyuapi dan disuapi' semakin memerah. "Urusai kau pig" ucap Sakura yang meneruskan acara menyuapinya dengan cepat membuat mulut Naruto penuh dengan makanan.

Para gadis yang melihat respon berlebihan Sakura hanya tertawa sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. Berbeda dengan ketiga temannya Lee malah melihat antara layar Handphone dan kedepan secara terus menerus dan dengan polosnya ia mengatakan ."Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyuapiku Sakura-_san_"

**Bletak.**

Lee meringis sambil mengelu-elus kepala benjolnya setelah mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari gadis bercepol dua disampingnya. "Jaga bicaramu Lee" ucap gadis itu. Seakan bangkit dari keterpurukan Lee segera bangkit dan berlari kearah Naruto dengan tangan yang direntangan seakan mau memeluk Naruto. "Naruto-_san_ terima kasih atas pertolongannya"

Buak. Bletak.

Entah mendapat mukhjizat darimana tangan Naruto yang sempat susah digerakan, bergerak cepat memukul wajah Lee sedetik sebelum 'pemubrukan' yang akan dilakukan Lee. Tangannya yang diperban menujuk-nunjuk Lee seolah mengatakan 'apa yang akan kau lakukan hah'. Seakan tidak cukup dengan itu, Lee juga mendapatkan kembali 'jitakan gratis' dari teman becepolnya itu.

"Hiks, kenapa aku terus dipukuli" ucap Lee sambil menangis ala anime disertai tangannya menggenggam dada kirinya erat mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tersakiti.

Setelah kejadian nista tadi semuanya kembali normal. Lee yang dengan semangat membara memceritakan kejadian saat diatap ataupun saat diruang kepala sekolah yang memutuskan bahwa tiga orang pembuat onar itu diskorsing selama satu bulan, Shikamaru yang berniat merokok yang malas mendapatkan ceramah habis-habisan dari Ino ataupun hal-hal nista lainnya. Malam itu semuanya tampak bahagia, ya bahagia.

Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata mengawasi mereka dari balik jendela. 'Siapa kau sebebarnya Naruto, kenapa aku merasa familiar denganmu' batinnya. Ia lalu membalikan badannya dan berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah. "Kakashi kau cari pak tua itu dan seret dia kemari" kata orang itu entah kepada siapa dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

.

.

.

TBC

**Rank : pengelompokan para Onmyoji menjadi beberapa level tergantung kekuatan masing-masing. Rank itu terdiri dari rank-D, rank-C, rank-B, rank-A, rank-S dan rank-SS.**

**Onmyoji : sebutan untuk para penyihir.**

**Senjata Sihir : senjata khusus yang dimiliki oleh Onmyoji, senjata ini tidak bisa dipegang ataupun digunakan oleh orang lain kecuali orang-orang dengan kemampuan khusus. Senjata ini tidak semua Onmyoji memilikinya.**

**AN : Yo balik lagi sama saya, silahkan tuliskan komentar anda dikolom review agar author gaje ini bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya. Terima kasih buat yang sudi review, fav, ataupun follow fic gaje saya. Dan juga review sangat diperlukan untuk memacu semangat menulis saya. REVIEW PLEASE !.**


End file.
